One Day
by RavenInTheNight
Summary: Nami is dead. Maybe it's for the best. Tell that to Sanji... Sanji x Nami, I guess. Based off of One Day by Trading Yesterday. T for language. One-shot.


This is not a songfic. However, it is based off the song "One Day" by Trading Yesterday. Enjoy my wierd version of a romantic fic o3o

**Made by:** RavenInTheNight, with the help of the devil and the god in my head.

**Couple/s:** Nami x Sanji

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of the canon characters. One Piece and all canon characters belong to the genius Eiichiro Oda, to Shonen Jump and to Toei animation. I do not support 4Kids, however I do prefer Zolo over Zoro. Why? Because I'm wierd.

**Warning: **Blood descriptions may get a little overrated. T for this and for possible language.

R&R.

Sanji POV

My heart could stop then. The blow should have hit me. Instead, I felt my heart shatter as I saw Nami hit the floor. Anyone could see it was a clean kill, and even Chopper wouldn't be able to save it. The blood that rolled out in a puddle under her felt like my own. I ran to her, screaming her name in a blind panic. Of course it wouldn't help. I collapsed at her side, and I won't deny there were tears streaming down by face and pattering onto her's. I held up her head, and I saw her eyes crack open and look up at me. Her look up submission killed any part left of my existance. Nami? Submissive? "N...Nami-san..." I stuttered in disbelief, brushing my hand nervously to her cheek.

Nami touched my hand in a weak grabbing move, "S.....Sanji-kun...."

I wished I could say more, but my despair clutched at my throat. I wanted to tell her everything, leave no doubt that if I could, I would stay by her side forever. I say a tear slowly rolled from her beautiful eyes, "Sanji-kun.... I...."

I leaned in closer. She needed to save her strength, and there was no point in forcing her to be any louder than she had to be. "Sanji-kun... One day... I'll be waiting for you..... in hell....."

"Nami-san.... your beauty is beyond the rights of hell...... no matter how you lived your life......" I choked the words around my shocked silence.

Nami sighed weakly, "...Maybe this will fix my wrongs..."

I couldn't protest the next moment, but I couldn't enjoy it. She reached up to my neck and mustered the strength to put me into a passionate kiss. I didn't know whether to like it or hate it, melt or break off. I could almost taste the scent of blood in her mouth, and my mind screamed to make it last as long as possible. It would be my last chance.

All too soon, Nami slowly loosened her grip, and lay in my arms as her eyes slowly shut. She seemed so calm, I knew she had expected her life to end, though not necesarily that soon. Choking out silent prayers for her soul, I had to rest her body back on the floor as the rest of the crew noticed the occurance. I couldn't face then, but I could sense them. Even Robin shed hidden tears. Luffy and Chopper screamed in protest, like children losing their mother. I lay next to Nami's still body, head bowed in defeat. The cries of despair around me faded from my ears. Nothing mattered. No matter what I did, I knew I couldn't make my life any better. Even if my legs broke, my life could only get better. I heard Zolo walk up to me and felt his hand on my shoulder. "Oi.. There'll be other girls, Love Cook."

I hate it when he tries to comfort me. I pushed his hand off weakly, "There will never be another girl... No one could ever replace her..."

Zolo put a katana to my throat, "If you don't cheer up, I'll mince you. The crew needs you, dumbass."

I knew he didn't mean to kill me, but I didn't care. I grabbed the sword by the blade, and ignored the fresh blood that spurted from my palm at the touch. Shocked, the crappy swordsman dropped the sword, and I redirected it to fall through my stomach. "Better to die.. than to live without her.." I muttered through a mouthfull of blood."

Everyone looked up at Zolo's uncharactered yelp of shock. I lay down slowly next to Nami, feeling her fading warmth beside me. "We'll be in heaven together... I promise...."

Isn't my style of romance just beautiful? xP I might illustrate this... Not Sanji's death, mind you, but Nami's. It's not that I really hate her, but she can be slightly annoying. Eh. Did this Author's Note ruin the moment? XD


End file.
